


Survival Victim

by Skullszeyes



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fluffy Ending, H2OVanoss - Freeform, M/M, Mission Gone Wrong, Romance, Violence, smugglers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Vanoss was meant to requisition supplies from some smugglers, except they betray him. Delirious, desperate to know where Vanoss is, goes on his own to find him.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Vanoss blinked his eyes open several times, he groaned at the awkward position he was in and turned over. Only to groan, squeezing his eyes shut as he smelled fresh dirt and grass. The ground he was lying on was stiff, his hand went straight for his holster but his entire body went rigid with a sudden flash of memories that made him breathe in deeply.

A sick revulsion overwhelmed his mind at what happened. He remembered the echo of gunfire and being slammed to the ground, the air knocking itself from his throat as he felt a fist slam into the side of his face. His own gun being ripped from his slackened hand, it disappeared in the gloom as he tried pushing whoever was on top of him off.

They scrambled, soft grunts leaving his lips as he managed to squirm out of the shadows hold, he kicked the person in the face and heard the sharp curse leaving their mouth as they grasped his bright yellow holster, trying their best to pull him back only for Vanoss to slip out of it.

He remembered running hard across the dirt path, through bushes, past trees, panting hard as his lungs burned before he collapsed.

Now it seemed he was near a highway but still in the Alamo Sea. His weapons were gone and he couldn’t get in contact with his people just yet. It was just good that the smugglers didn’t bother coming after him, he’d be an easy target.

He slowly rose to his feet, stretching his arms and making sure nothing was broken or if he was injured in anyway. From the small patches of bruises, he was okay. One or two cars had passed by, but if varied and as he walked along the road, he couldn’t see anything for miles. Just constant dirt and a lake.

The job was supposed to be easy. Requisitioning the supplies the smugglers were able to smuggle into the city. He arrived around eleven, he didn’t show any threatening behavior and they didn't either. From the way they reacted, they might’ve just wanted to quiet him and grab whatever he had on him. Maybe even his truck that wasn’t even his, Lui was able to loan him a truck for the job. Now that it was possibly gone, he’d probably have to pay for it, or hunt down the guys who stole it.

Going back wasn’t an option, there were too many men that way and he’d like to report in before he did something stupid. His phone was gone, his money, his gun, his holster. All he had was his stretched black sweater that was slightly ripped on the hem, his ripped pants and his military boots. All of it felt heavy, besides the burn of the scrapes and the cool of the night. It wasn’t the worst thing that ever happened to him. He just hoped someone figured out that he didn’t report and that they were on their way to pick him up. If not, what was taking them so long?

He didn’t want to drown himself in thoughts, not now when his mind was swimming with irritation and his body ached. It wasn’t until he heard a soft rumbling coming from behind him. A small car, two men sitting in the front, no one occupying the back.

His arm went up right away, sticking his thumb out. It wasn’t until he blinked a few times that he spotted something that made him squint. The man sitting in the passenger seat was on the phone, his gaze intense.

Vanoss dropped his arm, gritting his teeth, knowing he shouldn’t be ruled by paranoia. But he couldn't deny the chances they were still after him. The car slowed and the man in the passenger seat smiled, while the one in the drivers had his right hand on his side, while his left held the steering wheel. It was too dark to distinguish anything, but there was tense reaction from the driver.

“Please don’t be a gun,” Vanoss said, clenching his hands into fists.

The man in the passenger seat leaned his head out the window, a smile on his lips as he set his phone down into the cup holder. “Need a ride, mister?”

Vanoss let out an awkward laugh, “Yeah. Can you drive me to the next town?”

“Yeah, yeah, we can.” His eyes raked over Vanoss’s torn clothes, a scrape on his knee and his torn shirt. “Seems you haven’t had a good night.”

Vanoss shrugged, slowing his pace and reaching for the car door. He flitted his gaze past the man he was speaking too and peeked at the one in the front seat. Shaking knee, shaking hands, intense gaze, extremely passive. Vanoss gritted his teeth and dropped his hand. The man was holding a handgun.

“I’ll walk,” he said.

“No, it’s okay. We’ll..”

The driver raised his arm and pulled the trigger past the man in the passenger seat. It was a good distraction as he screamed, clutching his ear as Vanoss took off through the grass, away from the road.

“What the fuck? Can’t you fucking wait til he’s in the fucking car you stupid prick,” the man yelled.

Vanoss couldn’t well up a laugh at how pissed the man was, his body still ached and running wasn’t helping. The car turned and was driving along the grass straight for Vanoss. He was several yards from a vineyard, if he could get over there and make his way across the road, he’ll manage to get away from them if they get themselves stuck.

It was a big _if_ , but it’s the only plan he has.

He jumped the fence with ease and dashed through the vineyard and across the slopes. He gritted his teeth as he heard the car crashing through the fence behind him, splinters of wood flew over his head as he skidded left, scrambling over a fence and almost tripping as he got onto the road. The two men were still driving through the vineyard, yelling at one another. Vanoss did not care, he ran until he found an area where he held up for the next fifteen minutes, crouches near some trees and bushes, panting hard.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Why the fuck do I get the terrible jobs?” Vanoss mumbled to himself, covering his face with his hands. Truthfully, he never got the terrible jobs, he was always so good at what he did, that he never complained. This was one of those rare moments when he was caught off guard and managed to fuck it up.

It wasn’t his fault, he knew that, he should’ve looked up more information on these smugglers, maybe took someone with him. Yet the job was supposed to be easy and it turned out it wasn’t.

He sat in the bushes against a tree for the next ten minutes. He went stiff the second the car went by, it didn’t stop or slow down. It kept going, but he did hear the two men yelling at one another. He smiled at how complicated he could still be, even on his own.

He thought of Delirious, his partner-in-crime, the previous night, Delirious asked if he could come with Vanoss. Vanoss declined and told him to go home, that he’ll only be an hour.

Vanoss gripped the trunk of the tree and rose to his feet, gritting his teeth at how tight his muscles felt. He emerged from the bushes and glanced around. The roads were clear of the murderous smugglers. He headed for a small bridge and the road that led to the highway. It was far and he wasn’t sure if he’ll make it there in the next few minutes. He just hoped the men didn’t circle around, but his luck wasn’t on his side the second he heard the crunch of dirt around the bend behind him.

“Shit.” He ran for the bridge and ducked beneath it, huddling and listening to the soft sounds before the car drove across the bridge. He didn’t look, afraid they might look back and see him.

There was, however, a small part of him that wanted to laugh at the predicament he was and wished that Delirious was with him right now. That Lui somehow found where he was and that his friends were on their way, but he knew if Delirious was here, he’d be as hyped to survive and try to get revenge for what they did to him.

Vanoss did not feel hyped, his adrenaline was spent, now he just wanted to figure a way out of this and fast. He sat under the bridge, longer than his time in the bushes against the tree. He counted five times the car drove over the bridge, slow but steady.

He did not move, not an inch, not until he was ready.

.

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delirious can't contain his anger and his fears. They manifest in the dark, unrelenting, merciless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of made Delirious a bit OOC. But he's worried and he'd do anything for Vanoss. :)

 

Delirious slammed the door open to Lui’s apartment, he didn’t wait for Nogla who was calling him back. Both Lui and Wildcat were sitting in front of two computers, the monitors were on and were displaying coordinates of Los Santos.

“Where is he?” he asked, impatiently, his hands balled into fists as he stormed toward the two.

Lui narrowed his eyes at him before looking back at the monitors in complete disregard. This pissed Delirious off more, but before he could say anything, Wildcat straightened, one hand holding Lui’s seat.

“Last known location is the Alamo Sea. An airplane hangar where he was supposed to-”

Delirious shook his head. “I know where he _was_ two hours ago, where is he now? Why isn’t he back? What the fuck happened to Vanoss?”

There was a smooth smile on Vanoss’s mouth when he left, a reassuring hand on his shoulder. _“It’s an easy job, Delirious. Don’t worry about it.”_ Delirious remembered nodding, knowing it was an easy job, laughing the absurdity of his worry away before leaving Vanoss to whatever fate he was currently in.

Wildcat groaned, turning his gaze to the monitor. “All we know is that he was at the airplane hanger with the smugglers and nothing afterwards. No call, no message, nothing. Lui already scanned the entire place and figured there was a fight, the truck he loaned Vanoss is gone, including the shipment.”

“So he could be dead?” Delirious asked, feeling the word hollow out his insides.

“Not exactly,” Nogla said, his arms were crossed over his chest. “If he was killed, they’d make a big show of it. Since they didn’t, he could’ve gotten away or they have him.”

Delirious nodded slowly. “So.. kidnapping. That’s just wonderful.”

“Vanoss wouldn’t get himself kidnapped,” Lui said, focusing on the Alamo Sea. “If anything, he got away.”

Delirious raised his brows. “Yeah. You’re right, he probably got away. If he got jumped, maybe he’s waiting for someone to go out and grab him.” He was already walking away from them with the thought fresh on his mind.

“Wait, Delirious,” Lui called, making Delirious freeze in the doorway. “Keep your phone on you, Wildcat and I will be in the air while Nogla, you can stay here on the computers.”

Nogla nodded silently, while Wildcat let out a deep sigh. Delirious gave them a lopsided grin before leaving the room and running down the hall to the front door. He slipped his keys from his pocket, already finding the car key and pushing the front door open. Several cars were parked along the street, the dark blue with a silver sheen was his, the windows blotted out incase someone tries to see his face while on a mission.

He never drove on missions that much, but this one wasn’t the type of mission he was about to be picky with. This was a rescue mission. He hopped into his car, stuck the key into the ignition and brought it to life. He gripped the steering wheel and pushed down on the accelerator.

He was down the street in seconds, making sharp turns and smoothly navigating the pushed in streets. He took the backstreets, not wanting to get stuck in traffic. It was a lot faster as he got onto the highway and picked up speed. In the next fifteen minutes, he left Los Santos.

This was one of those rare moments when things went wrong, rarer that it happened to Vanoss of all people. The one who miraculously come out unscathed, with a weapon in his hand while defending his friends. Hearing nothing since he left made Delirious sick to his stomach, he trembled at the prospect of what happened. Shaking his head and tightening his hold on the steering wheel. There was no use in thinking terrible thoughts, not until he finds Vanoss and hopefully the men who caught him off guard. He’ll have his own personal vendetta with them.

He slowed the car down near the airplane hangar where the smugglers were supposed to give up some shipment to Vanoss, it was empty just like Lui said it was. Nothing showed there was anyone had been there. Before he was about to leave and head down the road, he spotted a shadow on the other end, a small flicker of it. He figured it might be an animal, but when the shadow became bigger, he stopped the car on the side of the road. Easing out of the car and softly closing the door, he held a gun in one hand and a knife sat in his holster on his leg. He crept around the hangar, keeping low before listening to the sounds of someone talking.

“Yeah. Most of the shipment is gone, but I still have a few here, I’ll get Tony or Ramon to grab it when they’re finished with the owl guy.” Delirious’s brow arched, his hand relaxed its hold on the gun, listening to the man pace. “Most of them wanted to clear out before the owl dude had backup, it’s been almost four hours.. Maybe five. I know… What should I do until then? Stay and get myself killed?”

Delirious quirked a smile as the man stuttered over his words. He stood, rolling his shoulders and letting out a soft sigh before rounding the corner and raising the gun. He did not hesitate to shoot the man in the leg the second he hung up. It was practically clock work and he enjoyed the scream he emitted into the dead of night. The phone clattered away from his hold while blood soaked the ground.

Delirious sniffled as he walked over to the man whimpering on the ground, he had dark brown hair, deep tan skin and wore dark clothes. His hands gripped his leg where he was bleeding, but Delirious didn’t care as words began tumbling out from his mouth in a silly mantra.

“P-P-Please.. D-don’t kill me.. D-don’t kill me.. Oh god.. Please,” he cried and Delirious watched for several seconds as he knelt down, tilting his head to the side. He leaned forward and nudged the man in the head with the barrel of the gun. The man squeezed his eyes shut as his pleas mingled with his cries, distorting his words.

“Shut up,” Delirious growled.

The man didn’t, but Delirious didn’t care. “My friend, the _owl_ you mentioned is missing. I want to know what happened to him.” He noticed a wedge in his side and opened his jacket, he took out the gun and threw it behind him where it landed in the dirt. He probably forgot it was there when Delirious shot him, which was pretty lucky.

The man sucked in a deep breath, tears still running down his face. He shook as the words trailed off and Delirious no longer understood him. This time, he slammed the gun into the side of his head.

“Hey. Answer me and you get to live, where the fuck is the _owl_? Where is Vanoss?” His patients was thinning so fast he almost wanted to shoot the man in the head for wasting his time.

“Gone..” The man managed to spit out, his jaw trembled. “H-He got away… some of our.. Men went after him..”

“Which way?” Delirious asked, gritting his teeth.

The man turned his head slightly to the left, eyes narrowing. Delirious looked and smiled, rising to his feet. “Thanks.” He shot the man in the head and headed back to his car.

The night was much colder as he plopped down in the car and drove along the road. His phone rang and he figured Lui and Wildcat found something, but when he looked at the caller ID, it was from a payphone.

He answered it right away, his heart beating in his chest. “.. Vanoss?”

“Delirious.”

He felt a weight lift from his shoulders the second he heard his voice, his hands shook on the steering wheel, this time with relief instead of worry and fear. “Where are you?” he asked.

“Town.. several miles from the airplane hangar,” Vanoss said, his voice was rushed and he was panting hard. “Some people are still after me. Fuck.. I lost them not to long ago, I haven’t managed to shake them.”

“Are you injured?”

“No.”

“I’m coming to pick you up, I’m about fifteen minutes.” Vanoss was silent and this worried Delirious before he heard a shatter on the other end. “Vanoss… what the fuck is going on? Hey, are the you there? Vanoss? .. _Evan?_ ”

He heard a loud screech and then nothing. It was silent, dead as the night and the road he was driving along. He dialed Lui and Wildcat’s number with a sense of numbness and disbelief.

“Yeah,” Wildcat answered.

Delirious heard a soft whirring noise on the other end and figured they were in the air. He breathed in, but even that hurt, as if a hole had opened up. “I.. just got in contact with Vanoss.”

“Is he alright?” Wildcat asked.

Delirious sighed. “I don’t know. I’m on my way to him.” Many dark scenarios flickered through his mind, he licked his chapped lips and decided to change the subject. “Where are you guys?”

“We’re pretty close. I think I see you.”

Delirious didn’t look up but he did push on the accelerator. “Do you see anything that could suggest cars, a fight, anything?”

“Uhh..” Wildcat stalled before clearing his throat, which didn’t normally happen. He wasn’t the type to hold out, unless something did catch his attention. “Few clicks up, I see two cars zooming off the road.”

“Do you see Vanoss?”

“No, too dark. Looks like some type of construction site. You might want to hurry up, Delirious, in case these assholes are planning to run him over.”

Delirious did not like that image, he was glad the road was empty of cars, but it was turning into a dirt road and the bumps made his heart jolt. He caught sight of one of the cars sitting on the road, horizontally next to a light post. He grinned at the sight of two men in the driver and passenger seat, he pushed down hard and when the driver spotted him, he tried pushing back but he wasn’t fast enough. Delirious slammed into the car and it spun, hitting the lightpost.

He panted, his hands gripped the steering wheel. His ears rung hard, his glass was cracked, but the man on his windshield was bloody and dead while the other was slumped against his airbag. Unmoving.

It wasn’t until he heard the muffled gunfire in the darkness that he pushed his door open and stepped out on wobbly legs. He’s taken things in a reckless manner, but what else was he supposed to do.

This was Vanoss and he wasn’t about to let him die.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanoss was glad Delirious found him, but they weren't finished, not when he was at gun point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at writing romance, it's one of my unfortunate flaws of writing. I try though. :) I'd rather write action stuff and friendship stuff.

 

Vanoss laughed when Delirious slammed into the one of the cars on the road. He laughed and felt the ache in his bones while stumbling along the ground, almost tripping over a rock. The first car with the two men who were hunting him since they found him on the road, trying to hitch a ride into a small town. The same town he was able to get too, he squatted there for an hour, watching the people, the road, listening to the silence and taking a breather from all the running he did.

He felt out of his element in the rural part of the country, moving through the grass, past trees and along the dirt road. There were several guys on dirt bikes, trucks, but he was too paranoid to ask for a ride. It was dark enough to hide, but the two men had called in two others and they were able to look faster and more proficient.

It wasn’t until he found a phone booth in the small town and called Delirious right away. Except they found him and he was forced to run. He just hoped Delirious was close by to help him. One of the cars blocked his way from heading into the forest area, while another tore through the streets. Vanoss ran forward toward a slope on the other side of the street and ran down, barely slipping before being engulfed by the darkness. He almost ran into a tractor looking thing and maneuvered around it.

One of the cars was staying on the road while the other drove down the slope towards him. He gritted his teeth and was about to dart into the desert where the mounds of sand would eventually hide him.

He spotted a car to his far right on the road speeding toward the lone car sitting beneath a light post. A smile rose to his face as he realized who was driving the second they slammed into the car.

It wasn’t until the light shone from the car that had drove down the slope turned on its front lights. It blinded Vanoss for a second before he felt the scream of a bullet passing right by him that he scrambled away, a trickle of laughter left his lips. His nerves burned as he looked around for a weapon, but he couldn’t find one, not unless he got close enough to steal their weapon.

The two men stepped from their car, slamming the door in emphasis. He rounded the tractor and spotted them preening with attention, both holding guns in their hands and malicious smiles on their faces.

It was one shipment of weapons and information and these smugglers were already taking things a little too far. He’d have to get Lui to hack into some servers to see if anyone else was this foolish.

If he was quick, then maybe he could catch them off guard. Just like they did to him and maybe he could give Delirious enough time to hurry the fuck up. The ground beneath his feet crunched as he heard one man banging his gun against the metal on the other side.

“The great and fearsome Vanoss is hiding from us,” he said, trying to sound as snarky as he could.

It didn’t work when Vanoss pinched his brows in confusion at the title. “Who calls me that?” he wondered, half in interest and the other half in respect.

He looked beneath the tractor, noting where they were exactly before moving in the opposite direction before one of the men stopped. He swiftly turned around and a gunshot cut through the air, another slammed into the tractor itself, making Vanoss’s ears ring.

“Vanoss! Are you alive?” Delirious yelled, firing another bullet.

Vanoss gritted his teeth as he darted around the tractor, grabbed one of the men by the arm and swung him over his shoulder and onto his back where a gasp of air left his mouth. Vanoss twisted his arm to the side, forcing the man to drop the gun before knocking the man out with a swift punch to the face.

He lets out a shuddered breath when he hears another bullet shatter the air, it flies near the second gunman who hasn’t noticed that his partner is knocked out cold on the ground. Vanoss checks the gun, finding it fully loaded with one bullet missing.

Holding the gun firmly in his hand, a sort of anchor that tethers him as the man several feet ahead turns around. Finally there’s a realization in his eyes as Vanoss stumbled back the second the man pulled the trigger. The bullet missed his foot by three inches and his heart raced as he fell back.

He trudges forward, a look of pure hatred flashes over his face, he doesn’t look at his partner who is sprawled on the ground.

“Toss it,” the man says, indicating with his gun. There’s a split second when his gaze settles on Delirious who is still crouched near the car, except Vanoss doesn’t know what he’s going to do to get him out of this one.

Vanoss tosses the gun to the side, getting a small sense of deja vu from earlier when he was attacked. He notices something blinking past the man’s head, it’s so far up in the sky that he thinks maybe it’s a satellite, but another thought enters his mind. It’s a helicopter and he knows Lui’s the one handling it, making sure the gunmen didn’t hear it in case they got suspicious.

“Stay where you are,” the man yelled at Delirious, he rummaged inside his pant pocket and pulled out a phone. He dialed a number and while it rang, Vanoss felt stuck and vulnerable under the glare of the gun. The man was impatient, his hand shook even while he held the gun firmly in his grasp, there was this small yearn to pull the trigger.

“I have.. Vanoss and H2o Delirious with me. Tony is unconscious, but alive. What do you want me to do with them?” Vanoss sneered the second the man grinned. “Understood.” He hung the phone up and stepped closer to Vanoss.

“Looks like you’re not needed any longer.”

“What the hell?” Vanoss said through clenched teeth, “why the hell are you attacking us?”

The man raised a brow. “Because you’re easy targets, because even how honest you and your people are, we’d do what we have to do to get what we want.”

Vanoss grimaced and as the gun leveled on him. He sucked in a sliver of air before a bullet shot past them and hit the front headlight of the car. The man turned his head and looked up at the helicopter, but it was a good enough distraction as Delirious came into view with some type of pipe in his hand and slammed it into the side of the man’s head, flinging him backwards where he collapsed on the ground, groaning.

“Delirious,” Vanoss called as he scrambled to his feet. Delirious slammed the pipe into the man’s head over and over again until Vanoss knew he was no longer alive, but there was a brutality in his movements, a strain that frightened him. “Hey, stop, Delirious. Stop, _Jonathan_.”

Delirious shuddered as he dropped the pipe and walked over to Vanoss with an empty expression before he grabbed Vanoss by the shoulders and pulled him in against his body. He was practically crushing him but Vanoss hugged back nonetheless.

“I’m alive, alright, geez.”

“I know,” Delirious murmurs, pressing a kiss to his lips while his hands fell to Vanoss’s hips.

Vanoss laughs as he pulls away, running his fingers through Delirious hair. “This isn’t the time or place for that,” he whispers before kissing Delirious again. It isn’t until a bullet smashes the front windshield of the car, snapping them out of their moment.

“You fucking idiots,” Wildcat called, holding a sniper rifle as Lui set the helicopter down. He shook his head, a smile on his lips. “How about we head out, get a cleaning crew out here, hunt down some backstabbing bastards and go home.”

Vanoss smiled as his hand goes down and intertwines with Delirious’s. They head over to the helicopter and climb into the back. Wildcat took out the last headlight, blanketing everything in darkness. The shroud of the two men’s bodies were gone, but Vanoss knew this wasn’t the end, not for them anyway.

Vanoss closed his eyes and leaned against Delirious, letting him wrap his arms around him. The helicopter rose from the ground, higher and higher into the sky until they moved away while Wildcat was on the phone, calling in a cleaning crew. Delirious told them that Vanoss knocked one out, but Wildcat only shrugged his shoulders.

Lui briefed them that the smugglers that ambushed Vanoss were found, including the truck. All of the supplies were taken and stored somewhere until this blows over.

Vanoss tilted his head up, pulling Delirious down for another kiss that was soft and welcoming. He ran his hand along his neck, smiling as he tugged lightly on his ear before curling his fingers into the back of his hair. They moved back slightly, their foreheads touching, breaths mingling between one another.

“Hey,” Wildcat called, leaning back with one brow raised, hands still clutching the sniper rifle. “I know it was life or death a few minutes ago and you had a terrible night,” he said, looking at Vanoss, “but could you guys chill out until you’re back at the apartment?”

Delirious scowled and wrapped his arms tighter around Vanoss. “My boyfriend was almost killed by a bunch of bastard smugglers, I deserve this.”

“ _You_ deserve it? I was almost killed multiple times in the last few hours,” Vanoss said, hugging Delirious back.

“We both deserve it,” Delirious countered before pressing a kiss on the top of his head.

Wildcat rolled his eyes while Lui laughed. Vanoss laid his head down on Delirious’s shoulder, his body still ached from all the running, but now that he was with Delirious and his friends, he no longer cared.

All that mattered was that he survived.

**.**

**.**

****fin.** **

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write more H2oVanoss. I just feel kind of uninspired lately, so don't mind how terrible my writing is. Writers block and all that jazz. :/  
> Enjoy. :)


End file.
